Don't Mess with Magnus
by SShinyEspeonn
Summary: The Gang goes outside to hang out in the snow when Alec makes a huge mistake... (One-Shot.)
**So… Um… Hi. I know I haven't been uploading anything for the past month or so, and I feel really guilty for doing so. BUT! I have excuses.**

 **So, the computer that I was keeping all my work on got a virus, causing the computer to become super slow and it was annoying to do anything on it. And I had a lot of homework and such. However, yesterday, we got the computer fixed and now it's working oh-so fabulously. And to make up for that time, I am uploading another chapter of "Agent in High School" and this! A small one-shot story.**

 **Sorry for any horrible spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: All of these characters belong to Cassandra Clare. I only own the storyline and the some of the nicknames that are used in the texting part.**

 **Speaking of nicknames, here are the corresponding names to the nicknames that I gave them, just in case some people get confused:**

 **Clare-Bear is Clary.**

 **GlitterDiva is Magnus.**

 **Alec L. is Alec.**

 **Izzy is Izzy.**

 **Geeky-Gamer is Simon.**

 **Wolf-Nerd is Maia.**

 **And with all of that out of the way, without further-ado, enjoy the short story!**

Clary POV:

Yesterday, there was a blizzard, and now, there was snow up to my knees. Today, it's really sunny, and Mother Nature is acting like nothing happened the day before that sunk Brooklynn into knee-deep snow.

I looked outside the Institute window, and saw people shoveling snow to reveal the cement paths of the sidewalk, people digging out there cars, out of the snow. Kids were making snowmen, snow angels, and snow forts. They were throwing snow balls at each other and sliding down the small hill next to the Institute.

Hmm, I thought to myself. Maybe we should have some fun too, we have been slaying demons left, right, and center and I'm sure everyone can take a break.

So I quickly got up from my bed and visited Jace's room. Izzy and Alec both went to their boyfriends' houses.

"Hey Jace," I said.

"Yeah."

"I was thinking if the gang and some other people could take a break from everything that is happening, and maybe enjoy a nice day playing in the snow." Jace seemed to consider that, and he looked so serious I thought that he was going to say no. But he brightened up after a few minutes and agreed.

"Okay, I'll text Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Jordan, and Maia. You go get ready." I said. Jace nodded, then I went out of his room to my room.

Clare-Bear: U guys want 2 hang out outside?

Clare-Bear: Jace already said OK.

GlitterDiva: Sure, I see why not.

Alec L.: If Jace and Magnus said sure, OK.

Izzy: Yeah!

Izzy: Gonna be at the Institute in a few, need 2 get the perfect outfit.

Geeky-Gamer: Izzy, we're going to play in snow, not walk on a red carpet.

GlitterDiva: I agree with Isabelle, I need to look fabulous.

Wolf-Nerd: Hey, what's all the ruckus?

Wolf-Nerd: Sounds like fun! I'll get Jordan, he's still asleep.

Clare-Bear: Then it's official! C u all outside the Institute!

Jace POV:

We were all outside the Institute, waiting for Izzy.

"How does she take such a long time for her to get ready?" Maia asked, already getting impatient even though she arrived here like three minutes ago.

"You came here three minutes ago, Maia. I, on the other hand, have been waiting for fifteen minutes for her majesty to come out," I said, motioning to himself.

Speak of the devil, Izzy came running out the gates. She was wearing knee-high boots, black sparkly pants, and a purple jacket.

"Izzy, how are you going to play in the snow with heels?" Maia asked.

"Just watch and be amazed," Izzy replied.

"Where are we headed?" Simon asked.

"I thought going to the nearby park would be a good idea," Clary replied. Everyone nodded, and headed over to the park.

Alec POV:

I was walking down the small path with Magnus, and then a crazy idea hit my head. I went on with that instinct. Poof!

"HEY!" Magnus yelled. I snorted. His normal magnificent sparkly, spiky, rainbow hair was out of place, and some of the sparkly glitter was replaced with snow. It was quite a sight to see.

"ALEC!" Magnus yelled. I gulped, remembering the last time his outfit got ruined.

 _We were walking down the busy streets of Manhattan. We had bought some clothes for Magnus and more glitter. It had recently rained, so there were a few puddles here and there. They really did no harm to both of us. Or so we thought._

 _We were walking real close to the edge of the sidewalk, when a car zoomed passed us, and there was a puddle. As the car zoomed pass, he hit the puddle, sending a spray of the dirty water in Magnus' face and hair and outfit._

 _It took a second for him to realize what was done to him, and he snapped his finger together, causing a mirror to appear. He saw himself, his magnificent hair drenched, all the water running down his face, causing his eye-liner to drip off. His clothes were also sprayed from top to bottom in the water. His face turned red in rage, then sparks came flying from all over. His pupils were dilated, and whatever thoughts were going on his brain, I was pretty sure it wasn't happy thoughts of glitter and rainbows._

" _Let's go home, I'm not in a mood for shopping anymore," Magnus said in deadly calm voice._

" _Okay," I said, being careful not to say anything that might tick him off into full rage mode._

I shuddered, remembering that day. Magnus' face was turning red again, like before.

Uh-oh, I thought, before running away in full flight, running on my adrenaline coursing through my veins. In a matter of minutes, I reached the others.

"Save me from Magnus!" I yelled, hiding behind Izzy. They look forwards, and saw a raging Magnus stomping towards them. It took them a matter of seconds to realize what was going on, then they started to laugh and pushed me towards Magnus.

"You're a shadowhunter, you can take care of this yourself." a female voice said, and I was dragged off to my doom, where I can expect endless torture from all the colors and glitter that was bound to be part of my punishment.

 **So… Did you guys hate it? Love it? Should I make this a two-shot instead of it being a one-shot? Tell me in you guys' reviews, I would appreciate it a lot. Ciao~!**


End file.
